High school
by XxDreamPrincessxX
Summary: Gwen goes to a new high school and meets a whole bunch of people but a certain guy with a green mohawk changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

Middle school

**This is my second story and Im barely getting used to this and I don't own anything.**

I woke up, my head throbbing because today was the day I go to a new school, Centerscore High. I got up and got ready and as soon as I got outside a cold breeze hit. I walked down the rode to my bus stop. Some people were already there everyone was staring at me so I just stood in the corner and drained them out with my favorite band (Dead by May). As the bus came there was nowhere to sit except for a seat next to some surfer girl.

Surfer girl: Hi Im Bridgette

Gwen: …

Bridgette: Ok….so what's your name?

Gwen: Gwen….

I just stared at the floor the rest of the ride and got off. I walked down the hall to my locker I opened it and started thinking about how Im going to change it. Then a skinny long-black haired girl came to the locker next to mine and glared at me.

Popular girl: Great now I have to see this freak everyday!

Pop girl 1: Don't worry Heather at least we know who to make fun of

Heather: You're right

After that I just walked to my first class. There was a seat next to the girl I sat next to on the bus what's her name…. um Bridgette.

Bridgette: Hey, you talk do you?

Gwen: Not really

Bridgette: Oh, so let's start off fresh… I'm Bridgette

Gwen: I'm Gwen

Bridgette: So what do you like to do?

Gwen: Listen to my favorite band

As soon as I said that the teacher walks in.

: Ok class open your books to chapter1 of your hardback science book….

I pretty much fell asleep the rest of the class but I don't really care. I walked down the hall and Bridgette ran up to me.

Bridgette: I have to show you my friend Sierra!

She kept walking until we came up to a purple-haired tall girl there was something weird about her.

Sierra: Hi! I just know were going to be best friends!

Gwen: ok….

After that she started talking about some boy named Cody and I just walked to my next class. After I was almost done with all my cases I just had one more left P.E. The pe teacher told us to get dressed and run a lap. As I walked out the locker room I couldn't help but notice this guy with a green mohawk then Sierra came, great I have her in pe.

Sierra: I guess were going to see each other a lot, who are you staring at?

Gwen: That guy

Sierra: oh that's Duncan, you guys would look cute together but he's with Courtney.

Gwen: oh

He turned around and our eyes met I froze, we didn't move until Sierra pulled me away.

Sierra: come on we have to run our lap!

After we finished I walked toward the bus stop and noticed that Duncan was there I froze, took a deep breath and walked by him not noticing that I dropped my ipod. That's when I heard his voice for the first time.

Duncan: Hey! You dropped your ipod!

I turned around and he walked over to me.

Gwen: thanks

Duncan: I saw you in pe, whats your name?

Gwen: Gwen

Duncan: well, see you tomorrow gwen.

I got home and fell onto my bed thinking " today wasn't so bad. "

**Please comment and plz be nice **


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

I got ready for school and for some reason I had a good feeling that today was going to be a good day. When I got to my bus stop I sat next to Bridgette and we had a good time. I told her about Duncan and she seemed really scared.

Bridgette: I don't think that's a good idea

Gwen: why?

Bridgette: the last person who tried to hit on Duncan while he was with Courtney never came back

Gwen: dam I guess I'm going to have to be careful

We got off the bus and met sierra in the hall.

Sierra: I'm almost 100% sure that Cody likes me!

Bridgette: stop bugging him he's just going to keep making more restraining order on you

Sierra: whatever so Gwen do you have a special someone you're waiting for?

Bridgette: yah Duncan

Gwen: shut up I bet he doesn't even like me

Bridgette: that's not what I saw after school when you were going toward the bus stop

Gwen: you saw!

Bridgette: yah you to look sooo cute together!

Bridgette and sierra: EEE!

Gwen: whatever *blush*

Bridgette: here he comes we better leave you two alone come on sierra

Sierra: but…

Duncan: hey beautiful

Gwen: hey Duncan *blush*

Duncan: hey I got these tickets for Dead By May but Courtney doesn't want to go so maybe you want to go

Gwen: sure that's my favorite band when is it

Duncan: this Saturday

Gwen: great I'll be there

Duncan: great! See you Saturday

Gwen: ok… *blushes redder*

I watch Duncan leave and Bridgette and sierra walk back over.

Bridgette: tell us what happened

Sierra: and don't leave a single detail out

Gwen: he just asked me to go see this concert with him that's it

Bridgette and sierra: EEE! You're first date!

Gwen: whatever *hides a smile*

The bell rings and we head to class everything went great but I got really nervous at pe. I saw Duncan walking over to me and I couldn't move.

Duncan: hey Gwen I broke up with Courtney

Gwen: what! Why?

Duncan: too bitchy

Gwen: oh why are you telling me

Duncan: to let you know that when we go to the concert that will be our first date

Gwen: *blushes*

He smiles and walks away but before he's gone he says something that made my knees weak.

Duncan: oh and your cute when you blush

Gwen: *blushes really red she's burning* (is it really that noticeable)

We did our lap and our activity and I went home. Still can't wait for Saturday but since he's single now what's he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Friday

I wake up and realize that tomorrow is the concert. I had no idea what to wear. I went to my bus stop and sat next to Bridgette and she seemed pretty excited.

Bridgette: guess what!

Bridgette: I met this guy and were going to go to the beach this Sunday maybe you and Duncan can go.

Gwen: maybe…

I get off the bus and see Duncan waiting for me at the front gate.

Duncan: hey gorgeous, just wanted remind you about our date.

Gwen: yah, don't worry ill be there

I go to my first class with Bridgette and we just talk and go through our class and when I go through to my first class I sit next to this girl who seems like she can break a house down.

Leshawna: what's up girl my name is leshawna and what's yours

Gwen: uhh… Gwen

Leshawna: ohh girl I just know were going to get along

Gwen: uh yah

Leshawna: I heard you and Duncan had something going on

Gwen: who told you that?

Leshawna: sierra why she wasn't suppose to

Gwen: oh were going to have to have a looong talk

I quickly finish the rest of my classes and head to PE. I see sierra chasing Cody and call her over.

Sierra: can't you see I almost caught him!

Gwen: first why did you tell leshawna me and Duncan have something going on we not even together!

Sierra: well I thought…

PE teacher: ladies hurry and get your head in the game!

Gwen: don't even talk to me tomorrow!

I leave her staring at me and get back to the game. I see Duncan watching me and I couldn't focus on the game so I went to the back hoping the ball wouldn't go back here. We finish and I quickly pass by sierra and go to the bus. I see Duncan leaning against the gate again and I go towards him.

Duncan: see you tomorrow night gorgeous

Gwen: I guess you will

Before I leave he gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and I smile. I go home and do my homework and look through my closet. What am I going to wear? I chose some shorts and a loose green shirt that slip down on my right shoulder. Cant wait for tomorrow. I go to the kitchen and eat dinner. My moms never home and my brother lives with my grandma so I live by myself but she said shell be here tomorrow with my brother. Right when I have a date she plans on coming over hope she doesn't ruin tomorrow night. I get ready for bed and right when I go under my covers I get a txt from Duncan.

_Txt: night gorgeous_

_I txt back: night_

_Txt: just thinking about u_

_I txt back: thinking bout u 2_

I go to sleep nervous. Still cant wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The Date

I wake up more nervous than ever. One: today was the date and two: my mom was coming over. I get up and get ready and make myself breakfast. I watch TV and then my mom and brother come in.

Mom: sweetie I missed you! And don't ever forget it!

She gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then I gave my brother a hug. I'm going to have to tell my mom about my date.

Gwen: Um… mom

Mom: yah honey

Gwen: is it ok if I go on a date tonight?

Mom: sure that's ok honey I understand, I told you I was coming at the last minute

Gwen: thanks

We just watch TV the whole and then around 11:00pm I heard knocking at the door and I went toward the front door. I open it and Duncan is smiling.

Duncan: ready to go babe?

Gwen: yah

We go inside his car and the whole drive there it's quiet. When we finally get there I feel nervous. We go through the ticket booth and head inside. We go near the front row and that's when the singer starts. We just move to the music and then I feel something hold onto my waist and I turn my head and it's Duncan. I smile and press my body against his. I face and we lean in so close our noses touch. Right when we were going to kiss someone bumps right into us.

The guy: sorry!

Us: it's ok

We just keep dancing and then when it's almost over the singer plays a slow dance song. We face each other and Duncan puts his hand on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We sway to the music and right when the songs going to end we lean in for a kiss but then the singer starts yelling and we jump. We leave and when he drops me off he walks me to my door.

Duncan: sooo… nite

Gwen: nite

I give him a hug and finally we try to kiss one more time but then my mom opens the door and says…

Mom: oh! Sorry was I ruining the moment!

Gwen: no it's ok

Mom: oh! Is that your boyfriend he's so cute you know you got your good taste from me and…

Gwen: mom please… stop

Mom: oh sorry I'll just leave you two alone…

Gwen: sorry

Duncan: it's ok at least she left so we can…

He presses his lips against mine and finally gives us our first kiss. My mind went numb and he pressed in hard opening my mouth. I felt his hot breath and we finally let go to breathe.

Duncan: good night ;)

Gwen: nite :) oh and do you want to come to the beach with me tomorrow Bridgette and some guy she just met will be there

Duncan: sure can't wait to see you there

He presses lips against mine before he leave and I go inside. I get ready and go to bed. I get a txt from Duncan saying…

_Txt: I love you_

I smile and send it back and go to sleep. Our next date starts tomorrow. Can't wait.


End file.
